


i won't wilt away

by babyweis



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Inspired by Supernatural (TV), Light Angst, M/M, Sort Of, again ha ha, lots of minor deaths, minhyuk is a literal ball of energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyweis/pseuds/babyweis
Summary: The grim reapers are whispering about a human soul so lively and bright it can not be killed.To maintain balance, Hyungwon, better known as Death, has to step in to do the job.(it doesn't really go the way he thought it would.)





	i won't wilt away

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to post something as sort of a celebration for the new years,, (which means i'll be updating my chaptered fics a little late nice)
> 
> it's 5am and i didnt proofread this have fun

 

 

"It's true, Hyungwon. He was supposed to die two months ago. He's got hit by a car, got stabbed, _drowned_ , and yet, he still walks among humans. He always survives. Many of us have tried to take him down. It just doesn't _work_."

Hyungwon sighs, pressing two fingers on his temple as he makes himself more comfortable on his chair. "In what way does it _not work_?"

"He doesn't die," Hyunwoo explains, kneeling down before him. "He was at the bottom of a lake for an entire hour, not breathing, and yet, he survived. His soul- it's too powerful for us."

"And you're positive he's a human?"

"Yes. I saw his soul. It only differs from a human soul with how bright and lively it is."

"Fine," Hyungwon says, lazily waving his hand at Hyunwoo. The grim reaper rises, politely crossing his arms behind his back. "I'll take care of this one. You focus on the others. Aren't you late by a few souls?"

"This one has messed up our lists," Hyunwoo mutters. He bows his head at Hyungwon as a goodbye and swirls around on his heels, reaching his hand out for the raven seated on Hyungwon's windowsill. "Come, Jooheon. We have to go."

The familiar blinks his eyes, flapping his wings to fly to his master, nesting onto his broad shoulder. A lone, black feather floats down onto the floor, and Hyungwon eyes it in silent judgement as the two vanish from his residence.

He gets up from his chair and stretches his arms, calling out, "Changkyun?" into the empty space. There's shuffling from behind the opened door at the other end of the room as he grabs his coat from the hanger and drapes it around his shoulders. The black wolf saunters to him slowly, lazily waving his tail from one side to the other, and Hyungwon sighs at him.

"We're going to meet someone," he tells the familiar, patting through his pockets until he finds an old, golden pocket watch. It strikes twelve at night.

That makes sixty-one days with a human soul that's supposed to be dead still walking the surface of Earth, alive.

When Hyungwon first heard of this supposed immortal soul, he had barely rolled his eyes. He'd assumed the first grim reaper assigned for his case had simply failed his task - done something _wrong_ , like actually forgetting to reap the soul and then lied about it. But days went by, and the rumor grew, and at the end of the day, it wasn't a rumor anymore.

There _is_ a human who was supposed to be brought to the Afterlife two months ago, but no grim reaper was able to touch his soul, which - probably still rumors - gleams brighter than an archangel's grace. He was born on fourth of November, 1993, and his name is Lee Minhyuk.

And now, no one would care for this kid's soul that much - good for him, right? - but the universe they live in, it has rules, rules that keep it balanced, and these rules are ones that cannot be diverged, for everything has consequences. Thus, for every day that Lee Minhyuk walks alive on Earth, he unknowingly brings death upon a person whose time isn't yet supposed to be up.

And Hyungwon, despite his cruel reputation, doesn't exactly enjoy watching innocent people die, so he has to, for the first time in centuries, step in and reap a human soul. These days, he mostly takes care of supernatural beings, such as demons or angels. They might loathe him (even if in reality, they are all just terrified of him), but at least they don't always ask the same questions of _why is this happening to me_ and _where am I going after this._

Maybe reaping this Lee Minhyuk's soul could be called some nice variation, too. Hyungwon has grown sort of tired of the snobby angels and snarky demons already anyway.

_Where are we going?_

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow, snapping his watch shut and dropping it back to his pocket. "To Earth," he replies, "to reap that human soul everyone is talking about lately."

Changkyun whips his tail in excitement, and in the blink of an eye shifts to his human form, dusting his pants as he does so. "You're really doing this yourself now, huh?"

"I have to," Hyungwon says, slipping his hand in his pocket to brush the watch with his fingertips one last time. The touch opens up a portal on the nearby wall, and Hyungwon steps to it, Changkyun following close behind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"So that's him?" Changkyun wonders out loud, circling around Hyungwon like he always does, his movements still resembling an animal. Hyungwon stands still with his hands in his pockets and stares.

Lee Minhyuk lies before them, his cheek smushed against a pillow and mouth slightly open. There's drool on his chin. He has kicked his covers to the feet of the bed, one half of them already hanging on the floor. He's wearing grey shorts and a white t-shirt, and to his chest he's hugging a blanket, his fingers firmly gripping onto the fabric. His hair is a disheveled mess, the colour of faded silver with deep black roots.

"Yes," Hyungwon says, "that's him."

"He looks quite normal," Changkyun states, leaving Hyungwon's side to sit on the edge of the human's bed. "I thought he'd be more exciting."

Hyungwon rolls his eyes, deciding not to comment on that. He walks to the other side of the bed and sits down there, across from Changkyun.

"Are you going to look into his soul?" Changkyun questions.

"Yes," Hyungwon answers. He slips his hands out of his pockets and brings one above the human's body, slowly tracing the curves of his ribs and waist, but careful not to touch - not yet, at least.

He presses his hand into a fist, and the human's body compulses, more violently than it _should_. Hyungwon doesn't have the time to think anything about it as the soul starts glowing, and as it does so, the _entire room_ lights up, bright and radiant. Hyungwon's eyes widen in shock, and on the other side of the bed, Changkyun stumbles down to the floor, letting out a groan as he shields his eyes.

Hyungwon unclenches his fist and the light vanishes, sucking itself back inside the human's body in seconds. Even when it's gone, Hyungwon is left staring at the back of the human's head, his hand still frozen above him.

So it was _not_ just a rumor either, that this human's soul gleams brighter than the grace of an archangel. Up until now, that's completely unheard of - human souls are bright, but nothing wins over angels, especially not archangels.

But despite that, the soul still felt nothing but human.

Hyungwon only awakens from his thoughts as Changkyun crawls across the floor to his feet, curling up beside him with barely a feet of space in between. He's shaking, violently blinking his eyes, looking scared.

"Was that his soul?" he whispers.

"Yes."

"But how-"

"I don't know," Hyungwon interrupts him, turning his attention back to the human again.

"Whatever," Changkyun mumbles, "please just get it over with so we can leave. This is creeping me out."

Hyungwon shrugs his shoulders. At the same time, the human moves, rolling onto his back in his sleep while still gripping at the blanket. Changkyun flinches at the movement, and Hyungwon snorts at him.

"He's still just a human."

"A human soul that nearly lit my eyes on fire, how fucking nice and normal," the familiar grumbles, curling onto himself on the floor. "Just do it."

"Fine," Hyungwon says, twisting his upper body so he can properly look at the human. His face has turned into a frown. Hyungwon stares at him, and for a fleeting moment, he almost feels like saying sorry. The frown that appears on his face at the feeling matches the human's.

This is starting to creep him out, too.

He lifts his hand again and brings it up to the human's face, almost hesitating for a second before he presses his fingertips on the human's forehead.

Seconds pass.

The human still breathes.

Hyungwon gets up from the bed in a whim, nearly stepping on Changkyun as he scrambles backwards, his body hitting the wall. The collision causes a 'thud', and the human stirs at the noise, his face scrunching before it goes back to a slight frown. And he keeps breathing.

"What the fuck," Changkyun breathes out, finally getting up from the floor as he leans in to look at the human. "What the fuck? Did you touch him? Did you-

"I did," Hyungwon interrupts him again, straightening his back as he lifts his hands up to drag his fingers through his hair. "I- I did."

Changkyun swallows, stepping away from the bed. "What- what is he?"

"I don't know," Hyungwon whispers. He takes one last look at the sleeping human's face and then swirls around on his heels, shoving his hand in his pocket to grip at his watch. "We have to visit someone else."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon walks through the forest with his expression grim, hands squeezed into fists. The ground underneath his feet withers, the grass and weeds wilting, and the wild animals flee away from him in terror.

Changkyun rushes after him, back in his usual form, his black fur glimmering underneath the moonlight.

 _Hyungwon,_ he calls out, exhausted, _where are we going?_

"I told you," Hyungwon responds. He shoves a branch from his way and the entire tree wilts, turning dead grey in a matter of seconds. Changkyun makes a noise of protest behind him.

 _You told me we are visiting someone_ , the familiar points out, _but not where or who._

Hyungwon sighs, stopping aprubtly and turning around to face Changkyun. The familiar stops as well, almost panicky, just inches away from him.

Sometimes Hyungwon wonders what it would feel like to be able to touch someone without fearing that they'll wither like the ground beneath his feet. Or, used to wonder. Apparently, now that he has tried that, he knows it's terrifying.

"We are going to see Kihyun," he says. Changkyun looks up at him suspiciously.

_Fate? Why?_

"He must have answers," Hyungwon answers, frowning a little as he takes a glance around their surroundings. Changkyun perks up.

_What is it?_

"I can feel someone," Hyungwon says, slowly, and at the exact same moment, the tree to their left shakes, just slightly but visibly. Hyungwon swirls around to properly face it and looks up, Changkyun following his example.

There's a man sitting on one particularly sturdy branch, his eyes gleaming in a strange shade of blue, fitting the colour of the highlights on his hair. He's not a human, that much is clear, but that's all Hyungwon is able to figure out about him. Changkyun growls next to him, crouching down as if ready to attack, and he lifts his hand to keep the familiar still.

"Who are you?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. The stranger grins at him, throwing his leg over the branch so he can heave himself down. He lands onto the ground gracefully, slowly, as if he was floating and not really falling.

"What's with the hostility?" he asks, leaning his back against the tree. "Aren't you here to see my master?"

Hyungwon blinks, and then sighs, rolling his eyes. "Hoseok," he says, "I couldn't recognize you since you're out of that weird scaly form."

"I'll take that as a compliment," the familiar singsongs, letting his back slide down against the trunk of the tree as he crouches down to look at Changkyun. "Hey, your puppy has grown."

Changkyun growls again in response, taking a step backwards. He's never been fond of other familiars.

"Don't call him that," Hyungwon grunts, "he doesn't like it."

 _I'm a wolf, not a fucking dog,_ Changkyun snaps, and maybe it would be effective if Hoseok could hear him, but obviously, he doesn't. The familiars can only use telepathy to talk to their masters when they are in their non-human form.

"Sorry," Hoseok says, eyes twinkling in amusement as he straightens his back and looks at Hyungwon again. "Kihyun told me to take you to his residence."

"How nice of him," Hyungwon says dryly, following after Hoseok with Changkyun in his heels as he starts walking forwards. The familiar huffs at him over his shoulder.

"He's very busy. You should be grateful he's allowing you to see him."

"He's obligated to explain this mess to me."

"He's not obligated to explain anything to anyone," Hoseok says defensively. He stops by an old oak tree, reaching over to the trunk with his hand. The blue of his eyes shines brighter for a second, followed by a similar glow on the tree underneath his hand. The trees and bushes ahead of them start shaking, and in the blink of an eye, they are gone, replaced by a white manor, resembling ancient Greek buildings.

How very Kihyun.

The doors of the manor creak open for them without even a touch of a hand. Hoseok strides inside with ease, and Hyungwon glances down at Changkyun before following. The wolf stays close to him, his ears pressed flat against his head, and Hyungwon feels a little bad. It's been a long night for his familiar.

Kihyun is seated in the large library at the end of the long hallway, sitting on a couch with a book on his lap. His hair and outfit are striking black in the nearly all-white room, the contrast growing once Hoseok joins him on the couch with his white hair and clothes.

"Hyungwon," Kihyun says, snapping his book shut. The doors slam shut at the exact same time, followed by a faint breeze in Hyungwon's hair. Changkyun huffs.

_Show-off._

Hyungwon's lips stretch into an amused smile at the comment, but he fights it off immediately. "Kihyun," he greets, "you know why I'm here, don't you?"

"Obviously," Kihyun says, putting his book down to a table behind his couch and crossing his legs. "You went to see our infamous, immortal human soul."

"I did," Hyungwon confirms. He takes a seat on an armchair close to the couch, Changkyun still keeping close to him. "He's become quite a problem, so if there's anything you could tell me about him, then go ahead."

"Did you touch him?" Kihyun questions, and Hyungwon quirks an eyebrow at him.

"I did," he answers, "and he's still alive."

Kihyun doesn't look very shocked to hear that. He purses his lips thoughtfully and leans back on the couch. "Hoseok," he says, "bring me the book of Life."

Hoseok is quick to obey, leaving the couch to stride over to the endless rows of books. Hyungwon watches how he runs his hands on the lower shelf at first, and then slowly starts rising, his feet leaving the ground as he gracefully floats to the shelves closer to the high ceiling. A quick glance at his familiar tells him that Changkyun is watching too, glowering. 

 _Dragons_.

Hyungwon only sighs in response, tapping the armrest of his chair impatiently as Hoseok pulls out a large, thick book from the shelf and returns to Kihyun. The latter takes the book with a smile on his face.

"Thank you."

Hoseok beams, and then lies down to Kihyun's feet, similar to the way Changkyun has placed himself next to Hyungwon, but closer, hooking an arm around Kihyun's thin ankle. Hyungwon doesn't comment on that. He's well aware that Kihyun and Hoseok like to cross the borders set for familiars and their masters in many ways.

"So," Kihyun says, flipping through the book, "it appears this is exactly what I thought it is."

Hyungwon sighs, "and that is?"

"That boy," Kihyun starts, "he's the child of Life."

Hyungwon sits up straight on his chair, narrowing his eyes at the man, Changkyun tensing up beside his feet. "I'm sorry," he breathes out, "he is _what_?"

"The child of Life," Kihyun repeats, as if that was the most normal, every-day thing to say. "She had a child with a human and left him on Earth to live with his father."

Hyungwon stares. "You- are you sure?"

"Of course I am," Kihyun scoffs. "Why? Life can have children. _I_ can have children. Even you could have children if only there was a female who you could touch without having them drop dead."

Hyungwon grimaces, and then slumps back on the chair, rubbing his temples. Changkyun stares up at him.

_I knew it couldn't be a human soul._

"You're not helping," Hyungwon grumbles, and the familiar actually has the audacity to roll his eyes at him. However, Hyungwon decides not to dwell on that, bringing his attention back to Kihyun. "So, what now? How does he die?"

Kihyun gives him a pointed look. "He can't die, Hyungwon. He's immortal. Even more so than I am. He's... well, he's like you."

"Like me," Hyungwon repeats, quirking an eyebrow. Kihyun nods, running his hand on the pages of the book as if he was dusting it off. "That's... You know what, whatever. You do know there are people dying before their destined dates because of him, don't you? Doesn't that throw you off a little, _Fate_?"

"Obviously it does," Kihyun sneers at him. Hoseok sits up on the floor and wraps both his arms around his master's leg instead, protectively, looking at Hyungwon with a frown on his face as if he'd done something terrible. "And that's why you have to fix it."

Hyungwon doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. He gets up from the chair and runs a hand through his hair, looking down at Kihyun. "You literally just told me that he can't die," he points out, "what do you expect me to do?"

"You bring him to the Afterlife," Kihyun says simply, "body and all. He's one of us, Hyungwon, but at the same time, he's a human. He's on your responsibility."

"Mine?" Hyungwon repeats, "I'm sorry, but I feel like you might be confusing me with Life. You know, the one whose child that boy actually is."

"You know how Life is. She creates. She doesn't raise her creations."

"I'm not about to be a fucking babysitter either, Kihyun. I'm _Death_. He's the child of _Life_. How is that going to work out?"

"Hey," Hoseok speaks up, looking at him with a disapproving look, "don't question Fate."

"Exactly," Kihyun says, running a hand through Hoseok's hair. "Hyungwon, it's been written. You're supposed to take care of this boy."

Hyungwon sighs and crosses his arms. Three pairs of eyes stare at him, expectantly. He's a little offended over the fact that Changkyun isn't defending him on this, but then again, maybe it really is useless to try and fight fate.

"How do I bring him to the Afterlife?" he finally asks. Kihyun smiles smugly.

"He'll be able to walk through the portals just like any of us," he says. "It's up to you how you take him through one."

"And there's going to be no premature deaths anymore?"

"Correct, as long as he stays out of Earth."

Hyungwon sighs, again, and then looks down at Changkyun. The familiar looks back at him, nodding his head, and he presses his lips together into a thin line.

"Fine."

"Excellent," Kihyun says, waving his hand at him, "now, go ahead and do your thing. I have other things to do on my own."

Hyungwon rolls his eyes at him, and then slips a hand in his pocket to brush his watch. The portal opens up on the only wall that's free from books, and Hyungwon ushers Changkyun through it, walking after him without sparing a look back.

 

 

 

 

 

  
("Oh, I know that look," Hoseok says, pressing his cheek against Kihyun's knee as he looks up at him. "There's something you didn't tell him, isn't there?"

Kihyun looks back at him, his lips quirking into a small smile. "There's something that's better for him to figure out on his own," he says, making a small wave with his fingers, "come up here."

Hoseok complies, climbing up to the couch and attaching himself to his master's side. Kihyun presses even closer to him and lifts the book onto his lap, running his finger on the pages until he reaches a certain sentence.

 _...and the child of Life is to teach the Death love, and their destinies shall be intertwined until the ends of times._ )

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's six in the morning when Hyungwon and Changkyun return to the Earth. The portal opens up in Lee Minhyuk's bedroom, just like it did earlier on, but this time, the room is empty.

Changkyun, back in his human form, wrinkles his nose as he takes in their surroundings, "do you think he left? For work, or something?"

"No," Hyungwon says. He takes a quick look at the undone bed, the covers thrown onto it messily. The blanket Minhyuk was hugging earlier in his sleep is the only thing in the room that's not a mess, neatly folded next to his pillow. "He's in the apartment. I can feel his presence."

"Oh," Changkyun says. Hyungwon walks past the bed, stepping over piles of clothes, and pushes the door open.

He's greeted with a panicked, piercing scream. Grimacing, he watches wordlessly as Minhyuk scrambles away from him, backwards, in his hand a gadget that Hyungwon recognizes as a mobile phone.

"Who-" the boy gapes at him, his back hitting a wall, "how in the _fuck_ did you get in? I-I, this is the fifth floor! How- who- _why_ are you here? I don't have any money! I swear! Please, fuck-"

"Calm down," Hyungwon says. Changkyun finally walks up to the doorway as well, and Minhyuk's eyes grow wider as he stares at the two of them, pressing his phone to his chest and his back to the wall. "We don't want your money."

"Then what the _fuck_ do you want?" the boy breathes out, lifting his phone up in the air in a panicked motion once Hyungwon takes a step closer. " _No!_ Stay back! I-I'm calling the police, okay?"

Changkyun snickers. "Yeah, you do that."

"I will-" Minhyuk's words get cut off as Hyungwon walks up to him, easily grabbing a hold of his wrist and taking the phone from him. He lets out a high-pitched shriek instead, throwing a weak punch on Hyungwon's chest with his free hand, and Hyungwon isn't sure what to think of the whole situation.

"Listen," he says, and the boy actually quiets down, shaking as he stares up at him. "I'll try to keep this short. You need to come with us, or else, people will die."

"They already have," Changkyun calls from behind him. Minhyuk gapes at both of them.

"A-are you _threatening_ me?"

"Sort of," Hyungwon says, "it's complicated."

" _Complicated?"_

"The thing is," Hyungwon continues, ignoring the boy, "we are taking you with us, whether you like it or not."

Minhyuk blinks at him, repeatedly, and then leans back against the wall again, inhaling deeply. "W-where? And you- _who_ are you?"

"That one is Changkyun," Hyungwon answers, nodding his head back, "and my name is Hyungwon."

"He's pretty much known as Death to you people," Changkyun chimes in. Minhyuk draws in a sharp breath, his eyes flickering in between the two of them.

"Death," he repeats, "a-as in...is that some sort of a _nickname_? Are you- y-you're not some sort of a serial killer, are you?"

Changkyun snorts. Hyungwon rolls his eyes, and only then releases the human's - the child of Life's, whatever - hand, shrugging his shoulders. "Depends on how you look at it," he says, Minhyuk's eyes widening in horror. "But not really. I'm just Death."

"As in, the Death," Changkyun puts in again, "he's sort of the reason we all die, and all. Or whatever, the reason I'm going to die, since you two are immortal and all."

Hyungwon sighs. Minhyuk opens his mouth, and then closes it, and then opens it again.

"I- _what?"_

"What do you know about your mother?" Hyungwon asks. Minhyuk's expression turns grim, and he slowly draws his hands to his chest, as if to hug himself.

"What does that have to do with this? What- I don't really- please, _God_ , just _leave me alone."_

"I told you," Hyungwon sighs, "you are coming with us. You're confused, fine. I understand. But we don't have the time to explain everything to you because as long as you walk on Earth, every day, there will be a human soul that dies prematurely, because _you_ should have died _two months ago._ It's a mess, and I have to clean it, so for God's sake, quit whining and come with us."

Minhyuk stares at him, shaking, "you're _insane_."

"What do you call the fact that you lied on the bottom of a lake for an hour and didn't die?" Hyungwon asks. "Or the fact that you survived being stabbed _in the heart_? And that car crash?"

That shuts the other up. He visibly pales, and then, slowly, starts shaking more, drawing in sharp breaths,

"Oh, god," he mumbles, "how did- it's not- but- I-I..."

Hyungwon shakes his head, and then grasps the boy's wrist again. He still half-excepts him to just drop dead on the ground at the touch, but that's not what happens, and it still feels terrifying but also somewhat _relieving_. But Hyungwon has other things to do now, and he can think about that later. He starts dragging Minhyuk to the bedroom, past Changkyun, and only stops in front of the portal.

"Fuck," is all Minhyuk says once he sees it, his legs giving out underneath him as he suddenly drops down to the floor, his wrist still firmly in Hyungwon's grip. Changkyun steps to the bedroom as well, eyeing their hands as he circles past them, closer to the portal.

"Hyungwon," he says, "we really need to go. We don't know how much time we have until the next person dies."

"I know," Hyungwon says. He looks down at Minhyuk, who's staring at the portal, his hand violently trembling in his grip. "Kid," he says, "we have to leave."

"To the _Afterlife_?" Minhyuk asks in a whisper.

"Yes."

"Is it- is it like Heaven?"

"Kind of," Hyungwon says, "it includes Heaven, Hell, and everything that exists in between."

"Which one are we going to?"

"Something in between."

Hyungwon can feel Minhyuk's pulse underneath his fingers. It's unsettling, strange. He pulls the boy up from the floor and lets go of his wrist.

"It's a nice place," Changkyun says to Minhyuk, reassuring, and the other gives a tiny nod in response.

"What about-" he stops to inhale deeply, "what about my life here?"

"You'll be able to meet your loved ones once they die," Hyungwon says honestly. "As for now, you will probably be declared missing. They'll look for you, but eventually, it will stop. They'll assume you are dead."

Minhyuk inhales deeply, casting his gaze down to the floor and grabbing the hem of his shirt, tugging at it restlessly. "My dad," he chokes out. Hyungwon bites down onto his lower lip and looks up at Changkyun. The familiar looks back at him, nodding his head urgently.

"Your dad will be fine," Hyungwon says.

He has had to do this before, in his job, to assure humans that their loved ones will be okay. Only he doesn't remember it being this heartwrenching.

Maybe he really spent too much time only taking care of the angels and demons.

"Okay," Minhyuk finally says, so quiet Hyungwon barely hears him. Hyungwon nods, and watches as he takes one last glance around the room, his gaze lingering on his bed and the folded blanket before he allows Hyungwon to guide him to the portal.

"Go first," Hyungwon tells Changkyun. The familiar nods at him, and then steps to the portal, his frame getting swallowed in the blink of an eye. Minhyuk's eyes widen at the scene, as if he wasn't actually expecting such a thing to happen, but Hyungwon can't really blame him. "Here," he says, pressing a hand on the boy's back, "let's go together."

Minhyuk looks at him, his eyes tearful, and nods.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"I'm still feeling sort of dizzy," Minhyuk whispers. He has squeezed himself in the corner of Hyungwon's couch, his fingers wrapped around a mug of tea. "I-I... I honestly don't know what to say."

"That's sort of how I felt when Kihyun told me Life has a child," Hyungwon says, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch with his own tea. Minhyuk blinks at him, looking confused, and he clears his throat, "uhm, Kihyun is, he's Fate."

Minhyuk keeps staring at him. "So," he says, slowly, "Fate is also a person?"

"He is," Hyungwon replies. "So are Darkness and Light, as well as Time."

"Wow," Minhyuk says. He drums his fingers against his mug, and finally looks away from Hyungwon. Then his lips stretch into a smile, and it's Hyungwon's turn to stare. "I can't believe I'm just casually sitting here and having a cup of tea with Death right now."

Hyungwon snorts, his lips curling into a smile as well. "I've been told I'm different than what people expect me to be."

"You really are," Minhyuk says, a bubbly laugh escaping his mouth as he starts babbling, "I mean, I never really thought that Death could be a person, but if I did know, this definitely isn't what I imagined. But it's cool, though. I prefer you to what I would have imagined. You're cool."

"Thank you, I guess," Hyungwon says. Minhyuk looks at him again and grins, a little nervous, but still a grin, despite the situation he is in, and perhaps that's why it leaves Hyungwon in such awe.

It's then that the door across the room creaks open and Changkyun pads in, shifted into his wolf form, letting out a yawn. Hyungwon doesn't pay much attention to him, not at first, but then Minhyuk drops his tea to the floor and shrieks, and he thinks, _oh, right._

"Hey," he calls out to the boy, "don't freak out. It's just Changkyun."

 _"Changkyun?"_ Minhyuk repeats in his panic, gripping at a cushion with all his might as he stares at the familiar. Changkyun stares back, quickly glancing at Hyungwon,

_You didn't tell him?_

"We sort of had other things to talk about," Hyungwon responds, causing Minhyuk to look at him in utter confusion.

"Excuse me?" he speaks up, gesturing at the wolf. "Are you- is he really-"

"Changkyun is my familiar," Hyungwon explains. "He has a human form and an animal form."

Minhyuk forms an 'o' with his mouth, slowly relaxing and slumping back against the backrest of the couch. "Oh, uhm," he says, looking down at the mess on the floor, "I'm sorry. That's- everything is really _weird_. You know what, I should probably clean this up. Where do you keep your cleaning supplies? Or like, do you even have those? I mean-"

"Slow down," Hyungwon interrupts. Minhyuk shuts his mouth, a slight blush forming in his cheeks probably out of embarrassment. "I can clean it up. I understand that you're a little stressed. Just, sit still and try to relax."

"Sit still," Minhyuk repeats, "and relax. Okay. I can do that." He nods his head firmly, and then proceeds drawing in a deep breath, exhaling loudly afterwards. Hyungwon hides a smile and puts his cup down onto the table, getting up from the couch to go grab a washcloth from the bathroom. On the way, he decides to bring another cup of tea for Minhyuk as well.

Once he returns, he's met with Minhyuk sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames. Changkyun is lying down beside him, his head on the boy's lap, and he's breathing steadily, lazily waving his tail around. The flames cast vivid reflections on his black fur and on Minhyuk's face, and for a moment Hyungwon stops on the doorway, just to watch them.

Minhyuk brings his hand carefully onto Changkyun's head and scratches there gently, behind his ear, and Changkyun lets out a huff of air, nuzzling his nose in the boy's shirt.

Hyungwon smiles to himself and steps further into the room, walking past the couch to place the cup of tea on the table. The two look at him simultaneously, Changkyun lifting his head from Minhyuk's lap for a second before settling back in.

_I like him. Let's keep him._

Hyungwon snorts, and doesn't say anything in return. He crouches down to collect the pieces of porcelain on the floor and presses the washcloth on the stain. "There's another cup of tea on the table," he says to Minhyuk, "since you didn't get to finish the first one."

Minhyuk smiles at him and carefully leans over to grab the cup so he doesn't disturb Changkyun. "Thank you, Hyungwon," he says.

Hyungwon silently admits to himself that he wants to keep Minhyuk, too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A week passes by.

Hyungwon returns from a job in the middle of the night, having reaped an angel who died in a conflict between them and demons. Changkyun is sleeping in front of the fireplace like he usually does, his ears twitching when Hyungwon passes by, but doesn't wake up.

Hyungwon takes quick bath, and then he slowly makes his way upstairs to his own room. It has a bed, one that he rarely uses - he doesn't exactly need sleep - and another smaller fireplace, along with a wooden working desk. He's about to settle in front of it to read a book, when he feels the presence and hears footsteps in the hallway.

It's Minhyuk. He's learned to recognize his presence by now - it's different from anyone else, vibrant, radiant, just like his soul is.

The presence stops behind his door, and stays there for a moment, before a soft knocking is heard. Hyungwon quirks an eyebrow at that and slowly heads to the door, opening it.

"Is something wrong?" he asks. Minhyuk looks up at him, blinking and chewing his lower lip in between his teeth.

"This is really stupid," he breathes out, looking down, "but I- I can't sleep. I mean, I _often_ can't. I've asked Changkyun to sleep in my room for a couple of times, and he has, but I don't want to bother him again because he needs to sleep too, and I don't really want to bother you either, but I just... Maybe I could...stay here for a moment?"

Hyungwon stares at him, takes in his pale skin and the bags underneath his eyes, thinks of the blanket he was hugging tightly when Hyungwon first met him, and nods. "Of course," he says, stepping to the side, "come on in."

Minhyuk lifts his head and looks at him again, a little hesitant, but then he steps inside, slowly padding his way across the floor to sit on the edge of Hyungwon's bed. Hyungwon shuts the door and follows him, sitting next to him.

They sit in a silence for a long while, Hyungwon staring at the flame of the single candle he has placed on his working desk and Minhyuk picking at his shirt's sleeves. Hyungwon sort of wants to reach over and hold onto his hands, to simply feel his warmth, and he doesn't know how to deal with that feeling so he has to break the silence.

"You know how I told you about when Changkyun and I first visited you?"

Minhyuk glances at him, and then nods, still playing with his sleeves. "When I was sleeping?"

"Yes," Hyungwon says. "And while you were sleeping, you... you were holding this blanket."

Minhyuk flinches at that, visibly, and it's like he draws into himself a little, trying to squeeze himself into a smaller space.

"You were holding onto it very tight," Hyungwon continues, "it must have been very important to you."

Minhyuk swallows, lifting his legs up from the floor to pull them against his chest. "Yeah," he whispers, "it was a gift from my ex. He got it for me when we were still dating, and- it was the first thing he ever gave to me."

"Oh," Hyungwon says. He watches as Minhyuk draws in a sharp breath, how his hands tremble as he hugs his knees to his chest, and he wonders what it is about Minhyuk that makes him feel such awful things. _Painful_ things.

"We were together for seven years," Minhyuk continues, turning his head to the side as if to avoid looking at Hyungwon, bringing a hand up to his face to wipe at his cheek, and oh, _oh god, he's crying. "_ High school sweethearts, you know? Anyway, he dumped me like months ago, and I guess- I guess I'm still not over that."

Hyungwon feels a sting in his chest, and he swallows, blinking as he tries processing all the new feelings flowing through him. Minhyuk lifts both his hands to his face, wipes furiously,

"I'm sorry," he chokes out, "this is so stupid."

"No," Hyungwon says, biting at his inner cheek as he reaches over and clasps a hand on Minhyuk's shoulder. He's warm. "Don't say that. It- it must be hard for you."

"Yeah, it is," Minhyuk whispers, "and that's what makes this even more stupid. I mean, I'm in the _Afterlife_ , but I'm not dead, and apparently I _can't_ die at all, and my mother is Life and I'm talking to Death right now, and out of all the things the reason I can't sleep is that I miss my fucking ex."

Hyungwon sighs. "Humans are like that," he says, gently rubbing Minhyuk's shoulder, "they love. Hard. It's written in your nature."

"But am I really even a human?" Minhyuk chokes out, his body trembling underneath Hyungwon's touch as he starts sobbing, and before Hyungwon can think rationally, he has a hand clasped behind Minhyuk's neck and he's pulling the boy into his embrace, pressed right up against him.

"Of course you are," he whispers, running his hand down Minhyuk's back as the boy curls into a ball against him, his tears wetting his shoulder. "Your father is a human, Minhyuk. You are too. You have a _soul_. And you know what I saw when I looked into your soul? _Humanity_."

Minhyuk lets out a quiet sob, his hands gripping tight onto Hyungwon's shirt, and he's warm but he's also _sad_ , and Hyungwon doesn't know what to do because his sadness is painful but his warmth is beautiful and he has never experienced anything like this. Never.

Hyungwon has existed just as long as the cosmos has, but somehow, Minhyuk has managed to make him experience a whole new variety of feelings in the span of seven days.

Slowly, Minhyuk's sobs fade away and his breaths slow down, but even then, he doesn't draw away, clinging onto Hyungwon with all his might.

Minhyuk is the most powerful creature Hyungwon has ever met, the only one who doesn't fade into nothingness with Hyungwon's touch, and yet, Hyungwon has never seen anything as vulnerable as him.

"My mother," Minhyuk whispers against his neck. Even his breaths are warm. "Do you think I could meet her?"

Hyungwon closes his eyes, brings his hand up to Minhyuk's hair and swallows. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Your mother," Hyungwon thinks back to Kihyun's words, "she creates, but she doesn't take care of her creations."

"Is she a bad person?" Minhyuk asks, his voice turning small. "I thought- I thought she'd be a good person. Since she's Life."

"I'm not one to decide who is bad and who is good," Hyungwon replies. "But if you're asking for my opinion, I'm not very fond of her, and she loathes me, too."

"Because you're the complete opposites," Minhyuk says quietly, running his hands up to wrap them around Hyungwon's shoulders.

"Yes," Hyungwon says, "she creates, and I destroy."

Minhyuk tenses up at that, his grip tightening around Hyungwon. "I didn't mean it that way."

"It's the truth," Hyungwon mutters. He draws back a tiny bit, just enough so he can look at Minhyuk, and wraps his arms around the other's waist. "She creates amazing, beautiful things, and I touch them and make them wilt and rot away."

Minhyuk frowns, slipping his hand from Hyungwon's shoulder to his cheek, gently brushing there with his fingertips. _She creates amazing, beautiful things._

"I won't wilt away," Minhyuk says. Hyungwon blinks, staring down at him, and he smiles, his face still flushed from crying, but somehow he glows anyway. "I won't, Hyungwon."

"You won't," Hyungwon repeats, and Minhyuk's touch must have magic in it, something more than his mother or anyone else does, because it feels like his warmth spreads inside his chest as well. He smiles, and in return, Minhyuk's smile grows wider.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Hyungwon_ , Changkyun calls, padding after him in the long corridor. _Hyungwon. Are you sure it's a good idea?_

"I'm positive," Hyungwon says, pushing the door open to step into the living room. Changkyun huffs, following him. "We can't keep him locked up in here for the rest of eternity."

 _He's been here for two weeks,_ Changkyun says pointedly, _and you know how some...creatures can get in the Afterlife._

"They won't do anything to him," Hyungwon scoffs, grabbing his coat from the rack and putting it on. "He's immortal, Changkyun, and I'm with him. _We_ are with him."

 _Whatever_ , Changkyun comments, sitting down as Hyungwon adjusts his coat and cranes his neck to the direction of the stairs.

"Minhyuk!" he calls out. "Let's go!"

"I'm coming!" Minhyuk yells, and soon enough, he comes running down the stairs, a wide smile plastered on his face. He's wearing the old jacket Hyungwon offered to him, along with a scarf that actually belongs to Changkyun, and normally the familiar would grumble something regarding it, but now, he stays quiet. It's no secret that he has a soft spot for the boy, anyway.

"Perfect," Hyungwon says, leading him towards the front door with Changkyun tailing after them. "Now, remember what I told you, will you?"

"Stay close to you two and no talking to strangers," Minhyuk says with a grin, his eyes twinkling playfully. "I get it. My dad already taught all that to me when I was a kid."

Hyungwon rolls his eyes and reaches for the doorknob, twisting it and pushing the door open. Fresh air greets them as soon as they step outside, and Hyungwon watches in amusement as Minhyuk breathes in deeply, spreading his arms as he gazes around.

"Oh my god," he breathes out, "this is so great."

"We are standing on my porch," Hyungwon states the obvious, Changkyun snorting in response. Minhyuk laughs, swirling around on his heels,

"I know! But we are still outside! And it's... it's so pretty. Come on, let's go!" He grabs at Hyungwon's arm with both hands, practically hugging it as he starts dragging the other forwards, throughout the yard and towards the gates.

 _It's still strange to see someone touching you,_ Changkyun says. Hyungwon glances at him over his shoulder and flashes a grin.

'It's nice', he mouths. The familiar rolls his eyes.

_I know._

"So, where are we going to go?" Minhyuk babbles, still firmly holding onto Hyungwon's arm. "God, it's really so pretty in here. You'd think Afterlife is like... I don't know, boring, especially a place that's somewhere in between Heaven and Hell, but it's so nice! The colours are so bright. You know, Hyungwon, that sort of makes me think of you."

Hyungwon quirks an eyebrow at him. "Me?"

"Yeah, you," Minhyuk says brightly, "like, you'd think that Death is this really dark, scary man who only ever wears back and hates everything around him, but turns out, you're really nice. _Really_ nice. You do wear a lot of black, though. But you get what I'm saying, right? You too, Changkyun?"

Changkyun huffs. _He's right._

Hyungwon sighs, but doesn't fight, letting Minhyuk drag him through the gates and down the road.

"But I suppose that makes sense," Minhyuk continues, stopping for a moment as he glances around in awe, "I mean, Death and Afterlife. Isn't this place sort of like your own kingdom, or something?"

"Or something," Hyungwon says, smiling in amusement as Minhyuk snorts at him, unimpressed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They're already walking back home. At some point, Minhyuk has let go of Hyungwon's arm, and he strolls freely a few feet ahead, occassionally stopping to admire the different kinds of species on the way, mostly the ones that don't grow on Earth. He's just kneeling by a blue flower, gently brushing the petals with his delicate fingers, when Hyungwon feels the presences.

He doesn't have any time to react when they're already there, standing in a circle around the three of them. Minhyuk makes a noise of shock at the back of his throat and falls down to his bottom, and Hyungwon steps closer to him, Changkyun following him.

"This is an interesting sight, isn't it?" one of the faeries singsongs, twirling her hair around her finger. Similar to everyone else, she's dressed in all-black, a hood drawn over her red curls. "That soul..."

"Why are you here?" Hyungwon interrupts her sharply, lifting his chin up as he does so. The smile on her face falters, just a tad bit, and she glances over at the man standing beside her. He's dressed similarly, his hair the same colour of red, but his features are more defined, sharper.

"Our lord sent us," he says, "she wants to know if the rumours of the immortal human soul are true."

"She's _very_ interested in him," another faerie speaks up, giddily taking a daring step towards Minhyuk. Hyungwon reacts immediately, stepping in between the two of them, and she draws away hastily.

Minhyuk looks up at him, confused, scared, and Hyungwon reaches down to clasp his hand and pull him up. The faeries watch the exchange with an utmost curiosity, which only seems to raise once Minhyuk gets up and grasps at Hyungwon's arm with both hands.

"Oh dear," one of the faeries speaks up, "it's true."

"Who are they?" Minhyuk whispers, pressing closer to Hyungwon's side. Changkyun stays to Minhyuk's other side, crouching down to the ground while glowering at the faeries, baring his fangs.

"Faeries," Hyungwon responds, "they're slaves of Darkness."

"We prefer the word servants," the man from earlier states, his lips quirking into a wicked smile. "But, my, how lovely it is to see Death himself handling a human boy with such care. How is it, to be able to finally touch something so lively? I bet you have been _starving_."

"I don't feed on human energy," Hyungwon says, tilting his head, "unlike your kind."

"Exactly," another faerie chimes in, "since you don't, it would make a lot of sense for you to hand him over to us. He's _glowing_ with energy, it's calling out to us. We could feed from him _forever_. Wouldn't you do a favor?"

"You lay a finger on him, you die," Hyungwon hisses. Changkyun repeats him with a low growl, stepping closer to one of the creatures. She takes a step back, nervously glancing at the man who seems to be their leader.

"What do you need him for?" the man speaks up, quirking an eyebrow at him. "We'd have plenty use for his pretty face. What do you get from him?"

"He's under my protection," Hyungwon says firmly, reaching over to clasp a hand over Minhyuk's own as the latter grips at his arm tighter. "I don't need to get anything from him."

"Oh, come on," the faerie scoffs, "you do get _something_. That's how this universe works. No one gives without receiving. So, what is it that you receive? Is he your bedwarmer?"

Changkyun lets out a snarl at that, nearly jumping at the man before Hyungwon calls out his name. "Changkyun, hold it."

"Your wolf boy might have some anger issues," the fairy says in amusement. He draws his hands behind his back and looks at Hyungwon again. "So, how is it? Are you not going to give me an answer?"

"I already gave you my answer," Hyungwon says, "he doesn't need to give me anything."

"And I told you that's bullshit," the faerie replies. His gaze drops to Minhyuk, his tongue peeking out of his mouth to wet his lips. "You tell me, sunshine. What is it that you give to him?"

"Nothing," Minhyuk says softly. Hyungwon squeezes his hand and looks at the faerie again, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Enough?" he asks. "Or do I need to remind you of who you are talking to?"

The faerie scoffs again, glancing at the others around them, and then they all step forward. And Hyungwon's first thought is  _always_  to fight, but this time around, he only grips tighter onto Minhyuk, pulling him to his chest and wrapping his arms around him.  _Safe_.

He gets a confused look from Changkyun, and at the same time, the faerie laughs, slapping his hands together in a lazy attempt to clap.

"Oh, this is good," he says, "so  _good_. How about this, friends? The Death has caught some  _feelings_  for the human boy."

Hyungwon frowns. He looks at Minhyuk, and Minhyuk looks back at him, his eyes wide, and Hyungwon lets go of him, slowly.

 _Feelings._  Of course Minhyuk has given him feelings, but they're not of  _that_  sort. He's pretty sure they are not.

He's pretty sure it's not even possible for him to catch that sort of feelings for anyone.

 _Hyungwon_ , Changkyun calls out to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looks at his familiar, and then at Minhyuk, and then he looks at the faeries, one of them snickering at him, and his blood  _boils_.

With a snap of his fingers, all of them turn into dust, all of them but  _one_ , the one who'd been leading the conversation earlier. He's frozen in place, eyes widening as he takes a look at what remains of his own, and then at Hyungwon. Hyungwon walks up to him, stops merely an inch away, and lifts his hand on his face, just  _almost_  touching him but not quite.

"You listen to me," he growls, "you will get off  _my_  land, and you will tell your whore of a mistress that if she wants to get anywhere near Minhyuk, she will deal with me. And as far as I care, she can turn into fucking dust just like all her slaves, so if I was her, I'd think twice whether or not to take that chance."

The faerie nods his head furiously, staring at him in terror, and Hyungwon narrows his eyes, lowering his hand from his face. "Leave," he hisses, and the man complies, vanishing into the air.

Hyungwon closes his eyes, drawing in a deep breath before turning around again. Changkyun has turned to his human form, and he has an arm around Minhyuk's shoulders. Minhyuk is staring down at the ground, grasping at his sleeves as he leans against Changkyun's side, and Hyungwon thinks his hands are trembling a little.

"Well, Minhyuk," Changkyun says, rubbing the boy's shoulder as he looks at Hyungwon, "you've officially met Death now."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk is scared of him.

Of course Minhyuk is scared of him.

Hyungwon lets himself fall back onto his bed, closing his eyes as soon as his head hits the cushions. It's night time, and the dark is out there and around him, reminding him of nothing but the scene a few days back. He should have controlled himself. He should have walked out of the situation before it got to that point. Why didn't he?

Now, Minhyuk barely talks to him. He walks around the mansion like a ghost, quiet, soft, as if he feared any noise could trigger Hyungwon's rage and send it towards him. He barely talks with Changkyun, too, even though the familiar obviously tries to talk to him and cheer him up.

Of course.

Hyungwon can't kill Minhyuk, but _of course_ he will destroy him in other ways. He'll make Minhyuk scared, afraid, terrified, and at some point, he's going to _snap_ and he's going to lay his hands on Minhyuk and he's going to hurt him, he's going to bruise Minhyuk's skin and spit words of venom at him until Minhyuk dies from the inside, because that's what he does.

That's what he does.

He should have brought Minhyuk to someone else right after taking him away from Earth. He should have brought Minhyuk to Light, or Time, hell, even to _Kihyun_. He shouldn't have thought anything good could come out of this.

"I won't wilt away. I won't, Hyungwon."

Hyungwon inhales deeply, sitting up on the bed as he rakes his nails through his hair, leaning down to lean his elbows on his thighs. He'll ruin Minhyuk. He always ruins everything beautiful. That's why he is, what his entire existence is based on.

He has to get Minhyuk away from himself.

He draws in a sharp breath and gets up from the bed, leaving the bedroom in a rush. He can sense Changkyun in his own bedroom, his presence calm and steady - he's sleeping. That's fine. He won't be there to judge Hyungwon for his decisions.

He finds Minhyuk from the kitchen, seated on a wooden stool with a cup of tea in his hands. He looks exhausted and tired, and for a second, Hyungwon hesitates.

But he knows he can't wait anymore.

"Minhyuk," he says. The boy snaps his head up and looks at him, his grip on his cup tightening. Hyungwon swallows and leans against the doorframe. "We have to go."

Minhyuk frowns at that, his eyebrows wrinkling in confusion. "What? Why?"

"I'm taking you to stay with someone else," Hyungwon replies. Minhyuk blinks, eyes widening as the realisation dawns on him. He places his cup on the counter and slips down from the stool, staring at Hyungwon as he stands there, hesitant.

"Why?" he asks again, quieter. Hyungwon sighs.

"It's better for you that way," he says, stepping away from the doorframe and nodding his head to the hall, "come."

"But..." Minhyuk calls out, stumbling after him as he starts heading towards the front door. "H-Hyungwon, wait."

Hyungwon shakes his head and grabs his coat. "I'm taking you to Kihyun," he says, "he'll make sure you'll be okay."

"And- and I don't have a say in this?" Minhyuk asks, his voice rising just a little. He sounds almost panicked, and Hyungwon stops for a moment, turning around to face him.

"Minhyuk," he says softly, "it's for your own best."

"In what way?" Minhyuk asks. He reaches forward and grabs the coat from his hands, tossing it on the nearby armchair.

"You-"

"I want to stay here!" Minhyuk interrupts him, his hands shaking as he grasps at the front of his own shirt. Hyungwon swallows, and he casts his look down to the floor. "I want to stay here," he repeats, softer, "with you and Changkyun."

Hyungwon stares at him, his hands slack on his sides, and his chest twists, it twists, painfully, and he says, "I don't want to hurt you."

Minhyuk lifts a hand to his face and wipes at his cheek, slowly looking up at Hyungwon. "Why would you hurt me?"

"Because that's what I do," Hyungwon says, "I told you. I destroy things. Everything that lives, I destroy it."

Minhyuk heaves a deep breath, opening his mouth to speak, but Hyungwon continues before he gets to.

"You've been avoiding me and I understand that," he says, "I understand. You should be scared of me. I don't do anything good. I'm going to-"

 _"No,"_ Minhyuk snaps. It seems to echo in the wide hall, and Hyungwon flinches. Minhyuk steps closer to him, looking determined but still somehow nervous, reaches over to him and grasps at his collar. "No," he repeats, his voice falling so Hyungwon can barely hear him, and then he yanks Hyungwon down to him and kisses him.

There's a feeling, one that rushes from Hyungwon's head to his toes and fingertips, an electrifying feeling, and he thinks his hands are trembling as Minhyuk draws away from the kiss, breathless, staring him straight in the eyes.

"You can't do this to me," he whispers, "you can't make me fall and then throw me away. You can't do that."

He stops, and then drops his gaze down to the floor, his hands still gripping Hyungwon's collar. Hyungwon stares at him, speechless.

"Please don't do that," Minhyuk breathes out.

Hyungwon inhales deeply. "Fuck," he whispers, "Minhyuk, I'm sorry."

Minhyuk looks up at him, and he clasps his hands into his own, leaning in and kissing him again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So, let me get this straight," Hyungwon breathes out, "you _knew_? And you didn't tell me?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Kihyun asks, mindlessly flipping through a book as Hoseok sits by his feet again, gracefully running his hand on his legs. "You needed some excitement in your life."

" _Excitement_ ," Hyungwon repeats in disbelief. Kihyun shrugs his shoulders. "You-"

"Wonnie!" Minhyuk shrieks from in between the bookshelves, his voice echoing in the room, "I found your book!"

"Shit," Kihyun cusses, leaving Hoseok sit by himself as he dashes towards the boy. "Don't touch it! Don't- hey!"

"It feels like we have a kid in here," Hoseok comments from where he's abandoned on the floor, "not this weird, possibly dangerous mix of a human and a literal power of creation."

"He can be a handful," Changkyun agrees. Hyungwon sighs, slumping down onto the couch. Minhyuk emerges from between the shelves, empty-handed, and claims his spot right on his lap.

"Do I have my own book?" he wonders out loud. Hyungwon huffs at him, snaking his hands around his waist.

"If you did, would you read it?"

Minhyuk thinks for a moment, and then shakes his head, leaning back against him. "I wouldn't," he says, "that's no fun."

"Exactly!" Kihyun hollers from between the bookshelves. 

 

 


End file.
